Silverstar's Legacy
by Silverclaw the Destined
Summary: "I was born a kittypet, then raised a rouge. You know what I'm going to do now?" "Die a coward." "No, I'm going to die a leader."
1. The Kittypet

_**This is the story of Silverstar. Her life took many roads, but she ended it with honor. This is only my second story. Enjoy!**_

The wind howled the night I was born. I was born in a nest with my mum and dad. Their housefolk were really nice. Now I call them twolegs. I had five brothers and sisters. Stone was big and silver. Click was small and blue. Tatani was beautiful and white. Shine was strong and gold. Ginger was lithe and ginger. Me? I'm the runt. I have long silver fur with icy blue eyes. My mum calls me glory.

"Mum never pays attention to us." Shine sounded dejected. He was right after all. Mum and dad only paid attention to Stone, Click and Tatani. Those three could do no wrong.

The only thing I found I was good at was jumping. Neither mum nor dad where good at that. Actually, I was the only one who was really good.

Mum and dad where both from these big groups of cats. Mum was part Riverclan, part Windclan. Dad was part Thunderclan, Part Shadowclan. But neither could jump.

I had a dream once where I was bigger. My purple collar and the stupid bell were gone. I was running along a river with many strange cats and all of sudden we ran into a wall. I knew I could jump up the rocks, but the thing that surprised me most was that all the strange cats could to!

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" I sighed. It was Click and Tatani. They were always picking on the three of us. I felt really bad for Ginger. Tatani was so brutal. She always told her she was never going to be as pretty as her.

"Ha Ha Ha! Looks like our little brother and sisters are sad!" Click smirked the entire time.

I usually tried to ignore them, but something this time told me to fight.

"Well if you're such a hot shot, go and find Stone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my shiny silver pelt bristling.

Tatani and Click were shocked. I had never fought back.

Still raging, I rushed to the fence, leapt over in one leap, and darted off into the woods with Shine and Ginger hot on my tail. We eventually stopped, unsure of what to do. All I wanted was to be alone. I told them they should start a new life without me. I was never coming back.

With that, I ran off.

I ran until I made it to the mountains. With leaps that would put a rabbit to shame, I scaled the mountain.

Soon, I jumped onto a flat stone about half way up.

There was one thing I had to do.

I slipped my hind legs between my neck and my collar. With one powerful stretch, I snapped the collar and through it off the mountain. I watched it fall.

I was no longer Glory the Kittypet.

I was a cat with no name.

**To be continued...**

_**This is only part of the story. I need at least 2 reviews before I can continue. She won't be nameless for much longer.**_


	2. The rogue Part 1

**Chapter 2, part 1**  
><strong>I do not own warriors.<strong>

**Silver's Pov**

I watched over the lake for about a year after that. I knew my siblings were safe, and I saw them sometimes. I never went near them though. I would watch from a far. That way I wouldn't have to face them. I knew that Ginger had been in many fights with the neighboring groups. She was now scarred. Long ones that ran down her back and sides, and others that were on her face. Her fur was short, but she was strong. Shine had long fur and was now also battle scarred. But they didn't show like Ginger's.  
>I now had a home in a cave near the top of the mountain. No one could reach me unless they knew where the second path was. It wound from the back of the mountain, around, to my cave. Above it, there was an old garden. I suspect that a twoleg must have lived up here at one time. Why? I don't know. Twolegs are crazy. Whatever it was, the nest was gone. Now a complete herb garden was up here. I water it daily with water from my cave.<br>Often times I help the rouges. The sick ones, I bring up to my cave. I grab them by the scruff and carry them up. I heal them, and then carry them back down. I've been known by many names, but the one that comes around a lot is 'The Silver Shadow.' Probably because I worked at night, and only let the old ones see my face, unless they were really sick and had to stay at my cave. There was this one old rogue who officially dubbed me 'The Silver Shadow,' but that's another story. **(See 'My name doesn't matter')**  
>There was this one cat who liked to steal kits as revenge. No matter how many times I took them back, he never learned his lesson. That's how my simple life really got interesting. That idiot rogue decided to take a kit from Thunderclan.<p>

**End Silver's Pov**

"My kit! He's gone!" The queen wailed while her mate tried to calm her down. An intruder had snuck in and took little Greykit from his nest while the clan slept. Firestar watched as his clan was in turmoil, searching for the kit. "Brambleclaw!" He called. "I need you to watch over the clan, while I lead a patrol to find him." "Alright Firestar." He answered. "Jaggedsnow, Goldleaf, Scarface, and Dustpelt! I need you for a patrol!" As the four cats came forward, Firestar told of his plan. "We are going to find this rogue and get back Greykit at all costs." He said. "Firestar," Jaggedsnow started. He was a young warrior with a white coat and red markings on his back that looked like wings. "What if we ask around? The other rogues are bound to know where he is." Goldleaf, Scarface and Dustpelt nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, let's do it."  
>It wasn't long when they found an old rogue. "Greetings," Firestar started. "We are here to ask you if you have any information on a kit stealing rogue." The old tom, which went by the name of Rex, said, "That sounds like Fighter. He steals kits just for the fun of it. I think I have a friend who can help. She often fights that tom and takes the kits back to their mother. But she only works at night. I only know her 'cause I'm old." "What's her name?" Firestar asked. "Eh? She don't have a name. We all call her the Silver Shadow. I asked about it once, but I don't remember what she said it was. She don't use it anymore." He replied, as they walked. They walked until they came the edge of a mountain.<br>"That be her den, way up there." Rex said. As they looked up, they saw a gaping hole. It reminded Firestar vaguely of Mother Mouth. "Hey Sil!" He shouted. "You up there?" Everyone else just looked at him like he was insane. It would take even the strongest warriors some time to get up the steep climb. With that, the old rogue began to climb up. "You young ones should start your climb." Before they were on the second rock, a flash of silver darted out of the cave and down the rocks. "How many times do I have to tell you Rex! Don't climb up here unless I'm with you! If you really want up, take the other path!" Said a very irritated she-cat. "Come on Silver, This path is faster and funner." Rex replied. Silver just _hmphed_ and pulled the old tom up by his scruff. They all watched in amazement as she scaled the rocks without showing any sign of struggling. Even with the extra weight of the tom, she still made remarkable leaps, better than any warrior by the lake.  
>By the time the five warriors reached the cave, Silver was nowhere in sight. Rex was just sitting in the middle of the cave. "So, where did Silver go?" asked Jaggedsnow. "She's watering her plants. I don't understand why she devotes so much time to them but she does." Rex waved his tail at them as if to say 'follow me,' and lead them up a very small climb. It was only about two rocks. When they got to the top, they saw the silver she-cat with water soaked moss. She was watering a plethora of herbs in the same fashion as Jayfeather! When she was done, she took a seat and said, "State your business." "We are searching for a lost kit." Firestar answered. "Well, he's not here." She growled. "Sis, we think the kit was stolen. Rex said that there was a cat that liked to steal them. Please help, Glory." Everyone turned and gaped at Goldleaf. "You're talking to Scarface right?" Dustpelt asked. "Nope. I'm talking to my long lost sister. Ain't I right, Glory?" The she-cat's eyes widened in recognition. "Gold? Gold! And Ginger! Sister! Brother!" She exclaimed. She ran up to them and rubbed against them. "So you're telling me this is your long lost sister." Dustpelt said. "Yeah. We went our separate ways when we escaped our twolegs." answered Scarface. "So then, will you help us?"<p> 


	3. The rogue Part 2

**The rouge, part 2.**  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>I do not own warriors.<strong>  
><strong>And would it kill you to review?<strong>

"_So then, will you help us?"_

I thought about this for a moment, then nodded. They were my family, and since they were adopted into the clan, it makes the clan my family. Even though I had had a bad experience with my blood relatives, I knew that if Gold and Ginger trusted them, then I should trust them too. "I will help, but do not expect it in the future." I said. "Of course we won't, but remember, if you need our help, we are in your debt." Firestar replied. I led the way when we left. I knew it took at least two days to get to the rouges den. But because I had been there so many times, unfortunately, I knew good place to stay the first night. We had left Rex back at my den.

**End Silver's Pov**

When the sun finally set, they stayed in wooded area. The smell had faint traces of Silver. As they settled down for the night, Silver distanced herself from the others. She was glad to see her litter mates, but had spent so much time alone, that she didn't want to be near them. The next thing she new, a warm body was pressed against hers. Looking over, She noticed the white tom that had been with the cats. She didn't even know his name. "What are you doing over here?" she hissed, not wanting to wake the others. Icy blue eyes melded with soft golden ones. They stayed this way for what seemed like seasons, but it was only a few heartbeats. Then the tom finally spoke. "I thought you looked lonely." He said slowly. "Well, I'm not." She replied sharply. "Come on Silver, I'm trying to be friends with you." He said. "I don't need friends. In fact, I don't need anyone." Silver insisted. "Everybody needs someone, even you." He replied. Silver sighed in defeat and looked down. " I don't even know your name." She said softly. "Jaggedsnow." "Huh?" "Jaggedsnow. My name's Jaggedsnow. Now you know." She was amazed at his openness. With that, she layed down next to him. He also settled down and nuzzled her neck. They fell asleep just like that.

Silver awoke to a rustling beside her. When she looked over, the white tom was sitting up. "Good morning.'" He greeted casually. "Good morning to you too." She replied, before getting up and distancing herself as far from him as possible without leaving the small clearing. _I can't believe I actually let him sleep next to me! _She thought._ How stupid was that! I want __nothing__ to do with him._  
>As she sat there thinking, the others started to awake. Once they were ready, they set off again. At sunhigh, they reached the woods the rogue lives in. "This is the scent that was in the hollow." Dustpelt observed. Silver gave them a look that said 'stay out of my way' and headed in. Eventually they reached another clearing. This time it was like they were drowning in the rogue's scent. "Fighter, give back the kit and you will leave unharmed." Silver called, loud and clear. "And what if I don't? hehehehe!" A voice replied. It just sounded insane and the clan cats knew it belonged to a very demented creature. "You will, or face the consequences." She answered. A smokey gray cat with crossed brown eyes emerged with little Graykit in his mouth. The stunned little kit turned his green eyes to the clan cats. When Fighter placed him on the ground, more like drooped, he cried "Firestar!" and tried to run towards him. Before he could move though, Fighter had pinned him to the ground by the tail. Jaggedsnow was about to run in and save the kit but Silver stopped him. "He will only kill the kit before you reach it." She told him. This only made the demented rogue cackle. "What, and you have a better chance of getting here?" He cackled. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, Silver was on him. She racked her claws down his side after she got the kit underneath her. Before it even started, the fight was over, with the rogue running off with his tail between his legs. When she was sure he was gone, Silver turned to the tiny kit she was standing over. "Are you alright little one?" She asked softly, like a mother comforting her kit. "Uh huh." He answered. Satisfied, She picked him up and carried him to his clan mates.<br>They went their seperate ways when they got back. After they said their goodbyes, the clan cats left to their forest. "Go on ahead of me." Jaggedsnow told them. He turned to Silver, who was sitting patiently in a tree. The other cats had not noticed she was there. They had grown closer over the short trip and neither were ready to say good bye just yet. He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck affectionatly. "May I see you again?" He asked. "Tomorrow night?" She suggested. "Sounds good to me." He answered.

**End The rogue, part 2.**  
><strong>End Chapter 3.<strong>  
><strong>And seriously! Would it kill you people to review!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for tuning in!<strong>

**~Silverclaw**


	4. A New Life Part 1

**A new life part 1**  
><strong>chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>Please Review! It's not that hard! You just hit the button, say it's Whatever and submit!<strong>  
><strong>I don't own warriors. T.T<strong>  
><strong>On to the story.<strong>

It had been four months since the kit rescue. Thunderclan hadn't seen or heard from Silver since then. Except for one. Jaggedsnow was still visiting Silver. It was obvious to Rex that the two were in love, although they wouldn't admit it to anyone but each other. Every night, with the exceptions of Gatherings, Jaggedsnow would visit the silver cat. And every night, she would be waiting above her cave. They would sit and talk about their day underneath the moon. But then that all changed.

Jaggedsnow came into the camp after one of his visits. His paws were weary and instead of washing, he had made the mistake of just going into camp.

The sun shone through the brambles. The peace did not last though. Immediately, there was crying and shouting. Rushing out from the den, all Jaggedsnow could see was chaos. The clearing had cats rushing in every direction. They were calling for Graykit once more. Little Graykit was no longer little, being five moons and almost an apprentice.  
>"Where is he!" cried his mother. She had already nearly lost him once and must feel like a bad mom for losing him again. Every cat scented the air, expecting to find the scent of the rogue. Instead, a very familiar smell was hanging around where it shouldn't.<br>"That back-stabbing, double-crossing she-cat! I knew she couldn't be trusted." exclaimed Dustpelt. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Scarface tried to reason. "Yeah, I don't think she would try and kidnap a kit that she worked so hard to save." Goldleaf added. "Are you sure? She's still a rogue, even though she's you sister. She may have wanted some payback." Dustpelt argued. "I don't think she was the one who did this." Firestar intervened. "Her scent is all over the hollow! How do you explain that?" Graykit's mother shrieked. Firestar decided to call a clan meeting and take a vote on whether they should go after Silver in a hostile style, in a peaceful fashion, or go straight to Fighter. Jaggedsnow, Goldleaf, Scarface, Mousefur, Purdy, and Jayfeather voted to go straight to fighter. Dovewing, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Graystripe voted to go in an attempt at peace. Everyone else voted to be hostile. Firestar had no choice but to go in a hostile manner. "Alright. Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Goldleaf, Scarface, Graystripe, Mousewhisker, Ivypool and Lionblaze are coming with me. Brambleclaw, you're in charge." He called. "What about me?" Jaggedsnow asked. He did not want them to hurt Silver and would do anything to be near and protect her. "You stay here and protect the hollow in case the rogue is the real culprit." Firestar replied. With that, the patrol set off towards Silver's den. Little did they know, someone else was following close behind.  
>When they reached the rocky mountain, all the warriors scaled it quickly. When they got to the top, Silver was standing there drying herbs. She looked over at the patrol, crystal blue eyes wide. Thornclaw and Lionblaze, the ones closest to her, bared their teeth and growled at her. "Where is the kit?" Firestar asked. "What kit?" Silver countered, confused. "The one you stole from us, flea-bag." Dustpelt growled. Scarface and Goldleaf looked on helplessly. "I didn't steal any kit! I don't know what you're talking about!" Silver cried. Lionblaze and Thornclaw began to advance, making Silver back up. When she hit the wall, the two toms continued to move. Seconds before they reached her, a flash of white and red blocked their way. "Enough." Jaggedsnow growled deeply. "Give us one good reason." Dustpelt asked. "Because she carries my kits."<p>

**Woohoo! Midnight! Another excruciating 30 minutes of Power Rangers; Dino Thunder thanks to my brother. Please Review!**

**~Silverclaw**


End file.
